


Books, Candy, and Sammykins

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, library fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the library's most frequent, and most annoying, lunch-time visitor. Sam just doesn't want sticky fingerprints in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books, Candy, and Sammykins

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr.

“You’re not allowed to eat in the library,” Sam said for what had to be the billionth time.

The tell-tale crinkle of the candy wrapper stopped for a moment, then started up again.

Sam sighed. “Gabriel. Just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.”

Gabriel’s head popped up from behind one of the lower shelves. He was grinning despite being caught. “Aw, come on Sammy. Give me a break. I’m hungry.”

“I don’t want chocolate on the books. Put the candy away or leave,” Sam said. “And don’t call me Sammy.”

Gabriel stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Fine,” he said. He plopped his backpack on top of the shelf and left the library with the candy bar in his hand, but instead of going down to the cafeteria, he stayed in front of the glass door. He ate the candy bar slowly, never looking away from Sam’s face. Sam swallowed thickly and tried to focus on the stack of books he had to check in before his lunch period ended. When the candy bar disappeared, Gabriel stuck his fingers in his mouth and cleaned the melted chocolate off with his tongue. Sam blushed so hard that it felt like the tips of his ears were on fire.

Gabriel poked his head into the library. “Can I come back in now?”

Sam wanted to say no. “Yes.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel said with a not-so-subtle wink.

Sam forced himself to focus on the books. Scan the barcode, close the cover, set it on the return cart. Rinse and repeat. Don’t look up. Focus.

Suddenly, Gabriel’s stupid, grinning face popped up behind Sam’s computer screen. He dangled a book in front of Sam’s face. “Hellooo,” he said. “What does a guy have to do to check out a book around here?”

Sam looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow. “To Kill a Mockingbird?”

“What? Can’t I check out a classic? Are you discriminating against me because I’m cool? I’m-”

“Oh my god,” Sam said as he snatched the book out of Gabriel’s hand. “Shut up. It just doesn’t look like something you’d be interested in.”

“I’m full of surprises, Samsquatch.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sam scanned the barcode of the book.

“What, Samsquatch? What about Sammich?”

Sam shoved the book into Gabriel’s hands. “No.”

“Sambo? Sammykins?”

Sam flushed. “Shut up and go read your book.”

Gabriel hugged the book to his chest. “Be careful, Sammykins. I might report you to Mr. Singer for bullying me.”

Sam doubted that Mr. Singer, the actual librarian, would take Gabriel’s word over his. He rolled his eyes at Gabriel and went back to checking in books.

Gabriel threw himself into one of the comfortable multi-colored beanbag chairs in a nook of the library and, for the first time all day, was quiet.

The silence lasted all of ten seconds. “This is boring!” Gabriel yelled.

Sam was glad there was no one else in the library. “Then why’d you check it out?” he asked.

“I thought it was going to be interesting.”

“It gets better,” Sam said. He’d read the book freshman year.

Gabriel sighed loudly, but didn’t say anything else.

Finally, finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour. To Sam, it felt like it’d lasted at least an eternity and a half. He gathered up his books as fast as was humanly possible and slipped out the back exit so he wouldn’t have to deal with Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel was back the next day, and the next, and the next after that. Always trying to sneak candy and yelling about the books he checked out. Gradually, Sam became more lax with him. No one else came into the library during lunch anyway, so it wasn’t really a big deal if Gabriel complained, often and loudly, about his books. In fact, Sam found himself arguing back, defending the books that couldn’t speak for themselves. He even stopped yelling at Gabriel for eating candy in the library, because no matter how much he confiscated, Gabriel always came up with more. Sometimes, he even took an M&M or two when Gabriel offered to share.

* * *

“You know,” Gabriel said around the sucker in his mouth as he spun around on one of the stools by the counter. “I think I’d be a lot less trouble if you just agreed to go out with me.”

Sam was stunned into silence. He stopped in the middle of scanning a book. The computer beeped angrily. “What?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gabriel continued like he hadn’t even heard Sam. “I might even stop eating candy in here. I know you hate it when I leave sticky fingerprints on the books.”

“Are you bribing me?” Sam asked. His cheeks were redder than the artificial cherry suckers that Gabriel was so fond of.

Gabriel grinned. “I don’t know. Is it working?”

Sam blinked.

“I’ll take you to the coffee place in that bookstore you like on Friday,” Gabriel said. He waggled his eyebrows.

“I, uh,” Sam said. His throat seemed to have swelled up four times it’s normal size. “Okay.”

Gabriel practically glowed. “Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. As always, if you have any constructive criticism or spot any errors, feel free to leave a comment. Have a lovely day!


End file.
